


and after the storm

by ningicoco



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Changing Dynamics, Drabble, Gen, Journey back to Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningicoco/pseuds/ningicoco
Summary: Lan Fan is unprepared for how the new mixes in with the old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2010. Originally posted on LJ.

The sea air is foreign to her senses- it invades her nose, fills her lungs, and steals its way onto her tongue. Lan Fan grips the rail; the ship’s swaying is new to her as well.

Young Master glances at her- the seventh time in these past few minutes. He stares at the back of his hand, face set in an inscrutable mask. Now he looks down at his feet, as if trying to see through the deck below, down to where her grandfather rests. Her knuckles turn white.

The silence is broken as May jumps from the mast, her laughter carried by the wind. Young Master looks up with a frown upon his face. 

“Hey Chang, can you please not get us kicked off the ship!”

Lan Fan feels her hand relax.


End file.
